Roadtrip
by addicted-mb
Summary: Emily is unable to catch the plane home due to their last case. Perfect opportunity for a girl's roadtrip! FEMSLASH EMILY/JJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Author's** **Notes**: I had an idea for another story, whilst the other isn't finished, I could resist starting this. More to come soon… love your feedback!

________________________________________________________

It had been a hard case for Emily, she'd punctured a lung after being caught offguard with the unsub and was told although she didn't need to stay in hospital, she was in no circumstances allowed to fly.

Overhearing the Doctor's instructions to Hotchins and concerned for Emily's wellbeing she piped up and advised she would drive her home. Emily glanced at JJ raising her eyebrow, shocked and a little pissed that she'd invited herself.

"Thanks JJ, make sure she does not drive and doesn't do anything stupid," giving Emily a concerned look. JJ smiled turning to face the mildly annoyed Emily. "Why'd you do that for?" Emily huffed.

"You should not be driving in your condition! Would you rather Reid drive you? I thought it would be fun - a no-guys road trip!" JJ seductively winked at Emily.

A slightly confused Emily picked herself up, "Well I'll call Garcia and ask her to book us a room for tonight, we can start travelling tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me" JJ replied dumping her and Emily's bag in the SUV. She helped Emily into the passenger's seat after she'd got off the phone and hit the driver's seat.

Looking over at Emily, JJ noticed her pinching the top of her nose and closing her eyes.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked placing her hand on the older women's shoulder. Emily shivered.

"Yeah, just a headache. A couple of aspirin and I'll be fine." Emily opened her eyes and looked at where JJ's hand still lay lingering on her shoulder and JJ quickly removed it.

Avoiding any more attention to it, JJ started the engine and drove them to the hotel.

"Leave the bags here and I'll grab them in a sec!"

Emily wasn't in any state to argue and accepted JJ's body to help her inside.

Grabbing their bags, JJ headed inside to see Emily sprawled out on one of the beds asleep. She grabbed a rug from the cupboard and careful not wake her, placed it over her body, moving to the shower after a long day.

Whilst letting the hot water massage into her back, she thought of today's events...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Author's** **Notes**:  
Thank you all for your feedback and putting this as a favourite! Keep it coming!

On a side note, I'm not from America and would love some ideas on where you think the girls should stop on their roadtrip! This one is a flashback to the day…

________________________________________________________

"The Unsub grabs their targets whilst they're getting into their cars. All of the victims were brunettes between the ages of 30-35. No boyfriends, singled out at the over 30's bars. Not happy with being rejected by them in the bar, he stalks the victim and waits until they are the only ones in the street before preying on the unsuspecting victim, snatching and assaulting them."

JJ shivered.

Knowing full well that she fitted the Unsub's targets, Emily offered to go undercover for this one.

JJ turned to Emily and looked at her nervously. Whilst she understood that it may be the only thing to catch the Unsub, she was concerned that Emily could be injured or even worse....her gut was just not right with this one.

Wanting to make sure she was there in case anything did happen JJ grabbed Morgan's hand, "Morgan and I can back her up as a couple!"

Emily snapped her head over to the blonde, her heart stopped for just a second and she clenched her teeth slightly.

"Ooh JJ, I like how you think! Damn girl! Hopefully we won't get baby girl too jealous," Morgan grinned.

JJ caught a quick glimpse of Emily rolling her eyes.

"Great! Reid, get Garcia to do a list of all the Over 30 Nights on tonight. Make sure she cuts it down to ones that have secluded car parks nearby and within a 10-mile radius of the grabs. Hopefully we'll get lucky tonight!". Hotch voiced.

"In more ways then one..." Morgan grinned.

The whole team turned when heard Emily groaned, "What? You can't tell me you're enjoying these lines?"

She grabbed her stuff, making her quick escape for the door, "Time to start prettying myself up for tonight I suppose."

"We'll text the location through at 1800. Take no chances tonight Prentiss, grab a cab by yourself just in case the Unsub is there staking out his next victim. JJ and Morgan I want you already in there by the time she takes the first step out of the Cab! Rossi, place yourself near the front door so you see everyone coming and going. Reid and I will be around the corner in the van surveilling the area."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm getting stuck into writing this one and enjoying it! I'll be focussing more on the event before moving to the roadtrip…hope you enjoy! And remember, please review!

PS: Short one here, but I'm adding another Chapter up at the same time....

* * *

JJ turned off the taps, and grabbed her towel drying herself off, she could hear whimpers from the other room.

Concerned, JJ placed her towel around her and opened the door to check on Emily. Leaning over she could see the distressed look on Emily's face. She tucked a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear and lightly rubbed her back soothingly. Emily began to quieten down and very softly murmured, "...JJ..." So softly that JJ was unsure if those were the exact words that came from the women's lips.

Seeing that Emily had settled down, JJ gave one last look at the peaceful older woman and smiled before returning to the bathroom to dry her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Did I mention I would love your reviews, thoughts and feedback?

JJ forgot to breath when Emily entered the Nightclub. Dancing very closely on the dance floor against Morgan, she had to be dragged around to stop her from staring at the brunette.

Dressed in a tight white shirt, buttons undone to the point that almost nothing was left for the imagination and a trendy pair of jeans that complimented the girl's figure, she made her way straight for the bar.

"Hey girl, you're gonna break our cover if you don't start paying attention to me...and not the HOT brunette at the bar," Morgan smirked. Colour flushed in the blondes cheeks, as she brought her attention back to Morgan.

Emily turned around to see JJ reach in to kiss Morgan. Emily gritted her teeth as she took a swig of her beer and focused her attention back to why she was here - finding the Unsub.

Emily closed her eyes and began swaying seductively to the music. It didn't take too long to attract the intended sex and a tall, dark and handsome came up and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and open her eyes.

The man began dancing close to her. JJ glanced over and felt a soreness resonating from her chest. Emily was a great dancer and was quite seductive with her moves. Morgan whispered in her ear, "You know she seems to be having a little too much fun over there. I hope she breaks it off soon or she might just be getting lucky tonight outside the case." JJ put an awkward smile on her face, trying to hide her sudden feelings of jealousy.

She noticed the man whisper in Emily's ear and her smile but push the guy back, shaking her head. The guy walked away somewhat annoyed. A wave of relief washed over JJ as she continued dancing with Morgan.

After an hour in the bar, Emily had been hit on a number of times and decided it was time to get the plan in motion. She placed her glass on the bench and made her way outside.

Rossi, eyed her casually on the way out, whilst disguising his communication back to the team.

Emily shivered as she stepped outside. Noticing quite a few people around the entryway to the club, she did not recognize anyone that had followed her out. Pulling her jacket closer to her chest, she began walking to the corner nearest her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Thanks everyone for the feedback and having my story on alert – really appreciate it. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I'm writing….there's such great inspiration on this site! :D

**njtu: **JJ/Em are in denial stage / friendship stage at the moment, but I'm hoping the trip brings it out into the open. Not everything is planned out at the moment though.

* * *

JJ quietly went back to the main room and saw movement on the other bed. "Did I wake you? Are you okay?"

Reaching for her side, Emily pulled herself up. "No, was just resting my eyes... I'm….just a little tender but all okay. Have more of a headache than anything else..."

JJ lightly patted the brunette's shoulder; "Let me get you something for it! I noticed a pharmacy open up the street, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"It's not necessary Jennifer...." Emily whispered half-heartedly, as JJ had closed the door.

---------------

JJ grabbed Morgan's shirt roughly and dragged him outside. She eyed Emily turning the corner as she leaned into Morgan once again, her heart racing not from the closeness but for what was about to be played out.

Emily turned the corner into the dark alleyway. Hotch and Reid were a street away from her car. Far enough to not attract attention, but close enough to hear Emily once near her car if she got into trouble. Whilst Hotch had every faith in Emily, he was not taking any chances. This Unsub's previous attacks shown he was a risk taker.

Hearing footsteps, she stopped suddenly and turned around.... Nothing. Her gut was telling her otherwise, but it was way too dark to see anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily glimpsed something flicker on her right and prepared herself for an attack.

A muffled female's voice came from the area and she bent down to see a girl in her late twenties lying in an awkward position on the ground.

Emily's heart sank, had the Unsub already attacked tonight and she'd interrupted? Reaching down the girl, stuck out her hand slurring, "Can yer pull me uppp?"

Emily did a quick once-over of the girl and concluded that her predicament was alcohol induced only. Grabbing the girl, she replied "You shouldn't be down here by yourself, you're asking for trouble. Let me call you a...."

Emily felt a sudden sharp blow to her head. Dropping the girl, she landed on top of her unable to move, stunned from the attack.

The Unsub had decided that now was the perfect time than any to attack. The young drunken girl was in no state to do anything and more than likely not remember anything in the morning and Emily at that particular moment was preoccupied with the welfare of the girl.

Frozen and groggy, Emily was unable to prepare for the kick to her side. Unprotected, the Unsub was able to continuing laying his foot into her. She suddenly struggled to breath and instinctively her body began to curl.

Suddenly aware that he needed to vacate the area before getting caught, he grabbed Emily by the hair and dragged her to a small laneway attached to the one they were currently on, nearing his car.

Rossi, JJ and Morgan rushed to follow the brunette's footsteps after having no communication for longer than was necessary to get to her car. Reaching the corner, Rossi caught a glimpse of two shadows moving up the alley.

"Quick, there's something halfway up."

Morgan reached the barely conscious girl, as JJ and Rossi rounded the corner with guns ready. Rossi communicating to Hotch their position.

Blinding lights did not allow a clear shot and JJ shuddered seeing Emily in her now red stained shirt, looking completely out of it.

Rossi broke the silence, "We're not able to let you go and we've now got you surrounded, so why don't you let the girl go unharmed." Rossi pointing behind the Unsub where Hotch and Reid also had their guns raised.

The Unsub raised his knife to Emily's throat yelling, "I think you're not in the position to tell me what to do here, are you?" He lightly slid the knife across the brunette's throat. JJ shivered as Emily's neck began to show some red.

Emily began to cough and felt like she was losing her breath, sensing she would be more than in trouble soon, she hid a small nod to Rossi. She made one quick attack knocking the knife out of the Unsub's hands before dropping to the ground, allowing Rossi to take a direct shot. JJ rushed to Emily's side, as the Unsub went down quickly. Hotch roughly threw the handcuffs on just as backup and Medics arrived.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**Just finished this short one today, it may be a couple of days before I get a new one up.

Please review / give feedback – much appreciated!

Emily jumped as JJ opened the door to their room. Giving Emily the tablets with a bottle of water, she sat beside her with a couple of containers of takeaway.

"I thought you might like some food with everything that's gone on. You need to keep your strength up."

Emily began coughing and reached for her side, JJ grabbed her wrist protectively, "You okay?"

"Thanks JJ....I know...I mean.....just...ummmm.... thanks for sticking here with me.."

"Em.... there's no way I was going to leave you by yourself. There's no way any of us would. I care about you...WE all do!"

JJ thought back to today's events, she could've lost one of her team mates today. It could've been the last time she looked deep into those brown eyes that were now staring back at her. JJ rubbed Emily's back lightly and Emily let a soft moan escape. Emily's cheeks reddened slightly at her inability to control her emotions at that sudden moment.

JJ woke up from her daydream noticing Emily's slight awkwardness and got up placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Finish your meal off and try to get some sleep... Especially whilst you still have these drugs in your system, I'm sure tomorrow you are going to feeling extra special with your injuries!"

JJ winced a little thinking again of the events today. Finishing her meal, she took one last look over at Emily before lying back and pulling the covers over her.

"Em..?"

"Mmm...?"

"Please yell out if you need anything? I'm here for you....sleep....well!". JJ softly spoke as she began to doze off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**Ok so I lied, I had some time to create a new Chapter…let me know if you like where it's going or have some ideas where you'd like them to stop!

Please review / give feedback – much appreciated!

* * *

Emily hadn't slept at all that well overnight, tossing and turning from the nightmares, forgetting about the injuries she'd received from the Unsub until she'd move. JJ had awoken a couple of times, rushing to settle the older woman. Every time she relaxed almost instantly from JJ's soft voice in her ear and tender touch.

Emily felt someone watching her, as she was half asleep and jumped up in bed, forgetting about her bruised ribs and lung. Grasping her side, she saw two piercing blue eyes staring at her worried....

"You ok?"

"Mmm if you could call feeling like a truck had run over you a dozen times....yeah!" Em gave a slight smile to JJ.

"I'm so sorry Emily, we should have been closer...."

"It's not your fault JJ, I put my guard down and allowed myself to be an open target..." JJ got out of bed and was by Emily's side, brushing a strand of hair off the brunette's face.

"I was so worried about you..." JJ looked into Emily's eyes, hypnotized by the deep brown colour. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out. "I....we can't lose you!"

Emily saw a mixture of worry and something else she could not recognise in JJ's eyes. Emily raised her eyebrow as her heart melted. She'd given the blonde agent quite a fright and the only thing she could do was reach out and comfort her right now. Leaning up a little more with JJ's assistance, she wrapped her arms around the blonde agent, resting her head on JJ's shoulder.

"I'm safe, thanks to you and the team. We all look out for each other," Emily whispered in her ear, bringing in JJ tighter. She could smell JJ's conditioner and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, wanting to hold on to that smell. She felt her heart skip a beat and quite reluctantly, released her grip on the blonde.

She noticed JJ hide some tears and Emily squeezed her hand for a moment, causing JJ to give her a slight smile.

Changing topic, JJ asked, "You hungry?"

Holding her stomach as it began to growl, "mmm, sounds like it!" Both girls chuckled.

"Let's get you ready and head out for some brekky then, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Emily beamed.

They found a quaint little cafe around the corner from their hotel and sat down looking at the menus. Whilst looking over it, a short mildly attractive girl had approached. "What can I get you two gals?"

"Two skinny lattes for now, I know I need a couple more minutes to decide what else," JJ looked at the waitress and smiled at Emily, who returned her a bigger one.

"No problems, I'll be back with your lattes shortly."

Poking her nose above the menu, JJ asked, "What are you having?"

"Hmm.....big decision, something sweet or savoury! Those pancakes look mighty scrumptious but I love a good scrambled eggs with mushrooms....you?"

"I can't deny my sweet-tooth today! I'm having the pancakes with strawberries."

"Mmm, well in that case I'll do the same. I need some sweetness!" Emily grinned.

The waitress brought over their coffees and ordered two lots of pancakes.

"You didn't have any plans this weekend, did you?" Emily asked, realizing that she was now on JJ's own time. Although, they occasionally caught up on the weekend, they never had spent the entire weekend together like this. "…I hope I haven't wrecked any of your plans..."

"Not at all, Em," smiling at her, "I'm happy to be here, I would've been sitting at home by myself bored. I only wish the circumstances could have been better...." frowning a little.

Emily placed her hand over JJ's comforting her, "I'm glad you're here too. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to be here with!"

JJ cheeks reddened. "Hmm…not anyone of the male kind?" JJ raised her eyebrow.

Emily sighed in relief, as she was able to avoid the last question in their conversation as the waitress returned with their pancakes. Emily once again, reluctantly lost contact with JJ.

"So, let's eat up and get started on our girl's trip hey?" JJ grinned, "We can call Garcia later when we're closer to somewhere we want to stop!"

"Sounds like a plan Thelma!" Emily winked and both girls gave a chuckle whilst finishing the last of their breakfast.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not entirely sure of this one, please let me know what you think. The reason for the slower update is because I lost the Chapter I was working on.... that will teach me not to back it up!

**Warning:** This could be rated M for more Adult themes....

* * *

JJ dumped the girls' bags in the back of the SUV whilst Emily jumped into the passenger seat.

As JJ joined her, Emily grinned towards the blonde stating, "You know I could get used to this!"

JJ smiled slyly, "What's that? Having a hot chick at your beckon call?"

Sliding down in the seat, Emily who was now beetroot-red, squeaked, "....umm....no..."

Noticing the reaction, JJ winked, "Have I just been able to break the usual-witty and confident Prentiss?"

"err....no....umm...."

JJ let out a loud laugh and gave a comforting tap on Emily's thigh.

JJ decided to change the subject before Emily began to get more uncomfortable, "Em, why don't you get some shut-eye for a couple of hours, before we take our first pit-stop? I know how well you slept last night. You might be a little more comfortable now."

Happy for the change of conversation, Emily decided to close her eyes and instantly began to drift off.

-------

_She felt the cold metallic object against her neck and could feel the Unsub's body tightly against hers._

__

All the team were surrounding the Unsub except for JJ. Where was she?

The metal stung similar to a paper cut, as the object travelled lightly across her throat. This was not going to end well....

_She was struggling to breathe now, not from the superficial cut on her neck, but the earlier attack on her body. She dug deep to make one last attempt to attack the Unsub and felt herself falling...she closed her eyes instinctively..._

_The team had cuffed her attacker._

__

In shock, she had only just realised something had cushioned her fall. She suddenly realized she was on top of something that was just slightly warm...

_She opened eyes reluctantly, letting out a blood curdling scream.....  
_

JJ shoved the brakes on in the SUV and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Em...." shaking her out of her dream, "sweetie, it's just a dream....a nightmare, honey...you okay?"

Emily looked at JJ with fear in her eyes, and, what looked like tears held back. She grabbed Emily and embraced her, tightening her grip. "You're ok... You're here with me now! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..."

Emily melted in JJs arms, her breathing began to steady. Emily shivered. _The dream was so real,_ she thought. She was ok that she was injured, that was not her concern. That was the risk she took taking on this job and she was fine with that. What she was not fine with, was losing the blonde currently embracing her. Emily returned the hug, pulling JJ in tighter. After what seemed like a few seconds to Emily, she reluctantly pulled back.

Now facing the brunette, JJ too, reluctant to let go of the currently timid and scared Emily, stared into her eyes concerned.

"You need to talk about it!" Before Emily could interject, JJ had raised her hand, "It doesn't need to be the psych at work, you can chat to me, or, any one of the team! You just need to get it out into the open, compartmentalising doesn't seem to be working this time, Em.... It will help you deal with it."

Emily took a deep breath and softly mumbled, "I know...."

She broke contact with the blonde and looked out into the paddocks, shivering at JJ from her dreams laying underneath her....she knew it wasn't real. She could not shake the sadness and fear she was feeling now.

JJ began the SUV, knowing Emily needed a little time to analyse her thoughts and nightmare. She hoped Emily would listen to her and talk later when it was not as fresh in her mind.

Half an hour later and they had stopped to have a coffee break. Emily was a little more distant than usual.

_Is she still stewing on her dream or is she embarrassed for her reaction?_ JJ thought.

Emily was brought back to her surroundings by the warmth radiating on her hand. Deep blue eyes were looking into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"I was thinking that we should stop up when we hit Napa Valley, we could hit some of the wineries there. One of the wineries also does authentic thin Italian pizza by the slab with live music."

"Sounds great, JJ. Let's get a room around there and make the most of it!"

"Great minds think alike! The winery has some rooms on their grounds. I'll ring ahead and book for us!"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Authors Notes:** Thanksfor all the lovely reviews and feedback - it's much appreciated! It's keeping me keep writing this and brings a smile to my face! :D Please keep reviewing!

**What's the story about:**Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

_______________________________________________________________________________

It didn't take too long to get to the winery, dumping their belongings and heading for the cellar for tastings.

Emily was in her element tasting the various wines and JJ was pleased that her idea was able to get Emily to switch off for a little while. After tasting each wine available, they were more than a little tipsy and both girls were glad that they did not have far to travel.

Grabbing JJ's arm and leaning closer to her ear, she breathed, "Let's grab the Cab Sauv to have with dinner?" JJ could smell mixed berries mixed with a hint of chocolate residing from Emily's breath and inhaled deeply. "Sure...no one is driving anywhere," JJ replied as she rested her hand on Emily's one on her arm.

Both girls were content and comfortable with the current contact. Emily grabbed a bottle and led JJ to a table outside only breaking contact to sit down opposite each other.

JJ felt like she was back at high school joking and talking with a best mate. They playfully threw some grissini sticks at each other, laughing and drinking the red.

"I think we need another bottle," Emily voiced as she poked one eye into the top of the empty bottle smiling.

JJ warm from the alcohol quickly returned the smile. "I'm not sure I can finish another whole bottle, but I was enjoying it...sure, why not?"

Their second bottle arrived when the pizza was placed on their table.

"Wow! This is delicious JJ! How'd you know about this place?"

JJ beamed, "A girl's weekend. We all came down and did something similar...."

"Girl's weekend hey? Mmm I like your type of weekends, JJ! I think I'd like an invite to your next one," Emily responded.

"That can be arranged, but be warned, these are not your typical girls!" Emily gave a curious look and JJ let out a laugh.

"What's wrong with the women?" Emily asked.

"No, no, nothing wrong with them. They're mates from College, my old Soccer team actually - very rowdy and quite the practical jokers!" JJ grinned.

Emily dramatically breathed a sigh of relief, "I was thinking mass murderers or mental patients!"

As JJ gave a mock-offended look, Emily winked and they both laughed.

JJ added, "Seriously, it's great being able to switch off and not think about work, I think you'd have fun!"

Taking a bite off her pizza, JJ mind went back her question earlier this morning to Emily.

Her question was unanswered, well rather avoided, she decided to touch on the topic again, especially as Emily seemed a bit more receptive because of the alcohol.

"So Em....?"

Emily looked up whilst chewing on some pizza crust, "Mmm?"

"My question this morning...About who'd you take instead? You didn't really answer the question?"

Emily paused before answering, unsure how to answer it. Taking a sip of wine, she allowed her a fraction more time to come up with an answer.

"Honestly there's not much to comment on. I'm not with anyone and you know we don't get much time to meet anyone, but to be honest I haven't really thought of looking. Like I said, I'm quite happy being here with you," Emily smiled looking up into the blue eyes focussed on her.

JJ's heart seemed to skip a beat with that comment.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine being here with you too!" JJ grinned.

"Oh come on JJ, I knew what you meant, now you answer properly too!". Emily smiled.

"Ok ok, like you, not with anyone and neither have I dedicated my time to actively pursue it," JJ took a sip before continuing, "I'm not really sure I need a guy though...why do we need guys, when we have so much fun without them?" JJ winked.

"I'll drink to that," Emily raised her glass and clinked it with JJ's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Authors Notes:** Thanks again for all those reviews – please keep them coming!

This one took a little longer to write, I wasn't quite sure where to end it....but I think this keeps it just hanging right for the next few chapters....let me know what you think!

**What's the story about:**Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

"Feel like dessert?" JJ asked seductively, lightly running a finger over Emily's hand laying on the table.

Emily held her breath at the sudden change of mood at their table. Unable to say anything, JJ grinned at Emily's awkwardness, "They do a great tiramisu here. I thought we could share?"

Emily let out her breath, finally deciding to add to the tension, "I'd like some sweetness!"

JJ raised her eyebrow and grinned."Good, I'll go order us one! You won't regret it!" She lightly brushed past Emily, causing her to shiver.

Emily was able to collect her thoughts with the blonde away from the table.

_What was going on here? Did the conversation seemed to be turning into more than just friends talking, or was she imagining it? Did she want more from this? Did JJ want more? _

She wasn't quite sure where it was heading...

JJ arrived back at the table with the tiramisu in hand and two spoons.

Emily caught a quick glance of JJ's lips, as she bit down on a mouthful of the dessert. She closed her eyes and produced a low, guttural moan. Emily's heart stopped for a second at the scene in front of her, and, she realized right then, that she liked JJ more than just friends.

Suddenly aware that two eyes were staring at her, JJ opened hers and panicked.

"What? Have I got something on my face?"

Emily grinned, trying to hide her embarrassment from getting caught, "No...I was just thinking....."

JJ cocked her head, "What?"

"Nothing...."

"Oh come on Emily.... Out with it!"

"I was thinking that if they took some footage of you eating that dessert right now, they could use it for an adult's movie!!" Emily smirked.

"Why Prentiss!" JJ grinned at the brunette.

She picked up the spoon, grabbed some tiramisu and brought it to Emily's mouth. Emily awkwardly opened her mouth and allowed JJ to feed her.

She automatically closed her eyes and let out her own little moan. Quickly opening her eyes, raising her hand to her mouth, embarrassed and slightly mortified by her uncontrollable outburst.

JJ raised her eyebrow, "....and you were saying? .... I think you've just attracted everyone's attention that is in this restaurant with your reaction!"

Emily cheeks reddened.

Finishing off the dessert together, they paid the bill and headed out of the restaurant.

Neither Emily nor JJ was ready to head to their rooms and JJ suggested heading to a lake nearby for a walk.

Emily threaded her arm through JJ's as they walked, feeling bolder from the red wine. She leaned into JJ enjoying the closeness.

"It's such a beautiful place, JJ," looking towards the blonde.

JJ was taking in the surroundings, enjoying the tranquilness of the water.

"Yes, it's definitely one of my favourite spots. I love water plus the winery is great!"

There was silence, but there was no awkwardness about it. Both girls were satisfied with soaking in the environment and sharing it with the other.

JJ could not believe how comfortable she was here with Emily. She was happy to be here with her and was completely truthful when she told Emily, that she could think of no one better to be here with.

Everything just seemed right.

Both girls with not a care in the world looked into each other's eyes.

The world around them seemed to have stopped. They could not hear the soft breeze or feel it on their faces...their attention was purely on the person in front of them.

Slowly, brunette met blonde, their lips softly touching the others. Both slightly drew back to gauge the reaction from the other. There was no hint of disgust or regret, just the look of pure lust.

The brunette's heart was thudding and she attacked the receptive blonde's lips with urgency. JJ grasped at Emily's hair to bring them closer, parting her mouth, allowing Emily access to explore.

The girls broke apart gasping for air. Both breathing heavily, staring back at the other girl. The girl's hands were intertwined.

"ummmm...wow!" JJ traced her fingers over where Emily's lips had just been.

Emily looked at the blonde and could see the fire in her eyes. Emily wanted to pounce on JJ right there. However she knew better.

Knowing that there was a little too much alcohol in both their systems, Emily decided the best course of action was to stop anything they would regret in the morning now.

It took all of her strength to begin the conversation she really didn't want to have.

"JJ...." Emily husked out.

"Em...." JJ brushed Emily's cheek softly, focusing on the brown eyes in front.

Emily broke contact, looking at her feet.

"I think we need to stop here..."

Confused, JJ squeezed Emily's hand and hunched to make eye contact. "Why? What's the matter Em? I...want this....you want this....right?"

"Yeah....of course....it's just....the alcohol....you and I have both had too much...I want....no regrets"

"Em..." JJ grabbing Emily's face and looking into those deep brown eyes, "I'm fine...I know what I want."

"I know, but let's just wait till we're more sober...."


	11. Chapter 11

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
Authors Notes: A change in my plans to the story, but I'm hoping you all enjoy it – please read/review and let me know your thoughts! Would love to know if you like the speed/direction! :D

What's the story about:Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

The sun shone brightly into the girl's room and whilst Emily's nightmares were non-existent last night, they were replaced with a certain blonde sleeping in the bed next to hers and the kiss they shared last night.

She looked over and her heart raced at the sight of the beauty in front of her.

_Were last night's feelings real? Did JJ feel the same for me or was it the alcohol? _

JJ was certainly flirting with her, but was she imagining it because of the alcohol or was JJ too tipsy? Until she knew, she had to wait. She had to forget the kiss last night. But how was she going to find out.

At that moment, Emily heard her name escape the blonde's lips and her heart raced a little more. She was certain of her feelings. The alcohol had given her the confidence to act on them.

JJ began to stir and immediately groaned.

"Good morning, trouble!"

JJ groaned again, this time reaching for her head.

"I'll get you some water and aspirin for that head of yours." Emily got up and rubbed JJ's shoulder comfortingly, before heading to the bathroom for water.

"I shouldn't have had that last glass. I always get in trouble with red wine! And YOU..."

"What...?" Emily asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't look so innocent! You getting that second bottle! It's all your fault!"

Emily chuckled, "you have a mouth..." She looked at that gorgeous mouth, shaking her head trying to wipe the images popping into it..."..you could've used it!"

"Mmmm...I thought I did!"

Emily blushed, handing JJ a glass of water with the aspirin, sitting beside her.

"Uummm...errr..."

JJ immediately regretted bringing Emily's attention to their interaction last night.

"Oh..." JJ let out softly and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Em...."

"No it's not what you think...I just thought you wouldn't remember it, or, would avoid the topic."

"Prentiss, I'm a media liaison! We don't dismiss things unless we need to. We'd rather get straight to the point!"

Emily grinned, "Yeah I briefly forgot!"

"So...."

Both girls looked intensely into the eyes opposite them.

Neither of them regretted the encounter last night. Both wanted more. Alcohol had only prompted the interaction and opened their eyes to what was in front of them - each other.

What seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, Emily began to open up. She was unsure how the blonde would react, but had decided the best course of action was to be honest about her attraction to the younger woman.

"JJ...I'm not sure for how long, but somehow along the way, my feelings for you have become more than someone who'd be friends with another," Emily lightly touched JJ's arm, wanting really to touch her cheek.

JJ reached for Emily's hand on her arm and squeezed it, keeping hold. She did not want to interrupt the brunette. JJ had become aware of her own feelings more than a few months ago, but was unsure if her feelings were reciprocated, and, now that Emily was opening up, she certainly wasn't going to stop her from continuing.

"I guess...well...I know, that I like you, JJ. Last night wasn't a mistake on my end; I hope it wasn't on yours."

Emily wanted to say more, SO much more...but she did not want to scare JJ off. Emily did not want a one-off, nor did she want to be told was an alcohol-inspired event. She wanted to tell JJ this. She wanted to stop looking into those beautiful, deep blue eyes staring at her, close her eyes and attack the lips facing her.

"Em...".

Emily broke from her daydream, returning her gaze on JJ.

"I have one question for you."

Emily raised her eyebrow, unsure and afraid of the words that could come out of her mouth and looked down shyly.

JJ grabbed Emily's chin and brought back their eye contact.

"How come it took so long to figure it out?"

Emily could not stand it any longer and enveloped JJs lips. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. JJ responded with an inviting moan, finally bringing her arms around the brunette and pulling her closer to her. The intensity between the two was growing by the second.

Emily reluctantly withdrew, gasping with a smile on her face.

JJ gasped out, "Prentiss....I think that's the biggest smile I've seen on your face ever!"

"Mmmm what can I say? You've just made me a very happy woman right now!"

JJ smiled, "Well hopefully I can keep you happy more than just right now!" The blonde grabbed Emily's hand, entangling her fingers with the brunette's and kissing the back of it.

Emily's heart was melting from the attention and the words that had just come from the blonde's mouth.

"And, by that you mean?"

"I like you too Em, more than just friends...and....I hope I'm not getting too far ahead of myself, but it maybe more than just like!"

JJ squinted into Emily's eyes, looking for a reaction but Emily was too stunned to respond.

_How did I miss this? I'm the profiler and missed the beauty in front of me's attention...._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emily smiled once more and leaned in focusing her attention on the delicious lips in front of her.

She purred in the most seductive voice JJ had heard, "Jennifer...That's exactly what I wanted to hear," before claiming those luscious lips, leaving JJ to whimper and moan.


	12. Chapter 12

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
Authors Notes: Thanks for all your feedback. It's taking a little longer as I've been trying to nut out the story since I've changed it. I also have a few ideas for some next ones coming up.... just need to progress to where I am in the story. Please let me know what you think!

What's the story about:Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

﻿Emily raised herself off JJ, grabbing her side.

JJ quickly leant up, supporting Emily.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for doing anything else, Jennifer..."

JJ looked into her eyes and could see that her eyes expressed everything she wanted to do, but was unable to physically at the moment. JJ answered by reaching up and giving a soft kiss.

JJ opened her eyes first and whispered hoarsely, "I don't mind the wait. You're too sore for anything too productive! In fact, I think we've already been a little too active for your injuries."

She lightly grazed her hand over Emily's ribs, who responded with a shiver, grabbing her side at the same time from the pain that followed.

"Plus we need to start moving before we get kicked out! It's nearly checkout now, glancing over at the alarm clock saying 9:40.

"Why don't you pop in the shower first? I just want to check out the maps for our drive today."

Emily turned the taps on and stepped under the hot stream of water.

She smiled thinking back over the last couple of days with Jennifer. She was so relaxed here with JJ, away from the horrors of what they saw every day. She realized just how much she wanted this, wanted something so real, so pure and wanted someone to look forward to coming home to at the end of the day.

_Why has it taken so long to figure out JJ is the one you want to come home to? The one to share your life with? The one you want to open your heart to?_

Emily dried herself off, glad that she finally was able to see for the first time just what the blonde meant to her.

At that moment, JJ knocked on the door. Emily opened it softly placing a soft kiss on the lips on the woman facing her.

"I could get used to that!" the blonde slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm glad, because so could I!" Emily smiled before leaving the bathroom for JJ to freshen up.

The car was packed as the girls headed into town to get some breakfast together.

JJ looked over to Emily who had closed her eyes. JJ noticed how relaxed Emily was for possibly the first time since meeting her. There was a slight smile on her face and JJ's heart warmed. She had realized just how much in love she was with her.

She reached over and brushed the stray strands of her hair behind Emily's ear causing Emily to jump slightly from being awoken from her daydream. Before JJ could retract her hand, Emily grabbed it, bringing it to her lips and placed it on her thigh, keeping hers over the top.

She looked over to JJ and saw her smiling at her.

JJ squeezed her thigh as they turned into a cafe. "Wanna share some pancakes?"

"Affirmative, Jareau" grinning at the blonde.

_______

With a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth, Emily considered how things would be when they got back to work.

JJ noticed the crinkles in the brunette's forehead and the distant look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emily broke from her thoughts looking into the deep blue eyes that showed concern.

"Us...work...I don't know, just what's going to happen when we're back to reality. Back to our usual routine."

JJ brought her hand to the table expectantly opening it and welcoming Emily's, clasping her other hand on top.

"We can make it work, if we really want to...office rules should not interfere or make an impact on this," squeezing Emily's hand as she continued, "the teams dynamic will not be affected and I'm sure won't have a problem with it, if and when we do need to say something."

JJ had thought of everything, Emily thought. She obviously had been thinking about what would happen when they got back as much as her.

"There are no obstacles, unless we create them," JJ squeezed Emily's hand returning the smile she received.

Looking into Emily's eyes she saw unreserved desire and an openness that possibly Emily had not shown a single person. JJ, giddy with her own desire, smiled wickedly, "I think we need to start heading off, before I drag you to the restroom and ravage you."

Emily choked on the last sip of her coffee, blushing at the images now sweeping through her mind.

JJ grinned, "Gotchya thinking now, haven't I?"


	13. Chapter 13

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Authors Notes:** Righteo! A small chapter, because it seemed to end nicely here and although, I had every intention of keeping going, it was getting too large. I guess the good thing is, you won't have to wait as long for the next one. Now, I'm in a dilemma here also, because I've got a little way to go with this, but I have some other ideas for some more stories....so your reviews are important to make me choose....keep going or finish it soon? What do you think? Let me know!

**What's the story about:**Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

* * *

-﻿--_That night---_

_  
_  
Emily stopped suddenly in the entranceway of their hotel room, staring at the one lonely bed in front of her.

"Did you set this up?" turning to JJ.

"Wha...." Unsure of what Emily was talking about, she made her way into the room, noticing the one bed. "Uh...no, I'll go change it....otherwise I'll grab a second room"

"That's not necessary Jennifer...we're two adults, we can control ourselves for one night!"

"Not worried I'll grab a feel in the night?" JJ grinned.

Feeling a little bolder than normal, Emily responded, "Who said it wouldn't be the other way round?"

"Is that a promise?"

Emily blushed replying, "JJ you're like a dog on heat!"

"Sorry, I can't seem to help myself, I'm not used to spending so much time with you....it's your fault!"

There was definitely something different between the girls since opening up. Their emotions seemed to come freely.

It was still a struggle for Emily hearing the words coming out of JJ's mouth. She guessed it was partially to do with her upbringing where you were not meant to show your emotions. Whilst it was difficult, she was beginning to open herself up to JJ. JJ's overt openness and ease in doing so slightly intimidated Emily, though she would never openly admit it. She'd never quite experienced anything like it before.

On the other hand, JJ thought Emily's coyness was cute, adding to Emily's charm. She rubbed Emily's back and dumped their bags inside.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, Em! After the long drive today, I'd like to unwind a little."

"That's fine; I might go for a little wander myself....I'll be back soon"

Emily needed some time to clear her head a little. She had decided tonight was the right time to show just how much she was ready to be with JJ. To do that Emily wanted the night to be perfect.

She headed out choosing some takeaway Chinese and wine to have in. She also hopped into a local supermarket grabbing some candles and matches.

Heading back to the room, she could hear JJ drying her hair and sorted the table. She lighted the candles, turned the main lights off and sat expectantly for JJ to walk out of the bathroom door.

"What the.....? What's this? " The look of shock on the blonde quickly turned to a mischievous grin, as she lightly grazed her hand over Emily's shoulders.

"I thought it was time to show you how much I appreciate this weekend and....you." Emily smiled, pouring a glass of red and offering it JJ.

Leaning down, JJ took the glass and leaned into Emily giving her a soft kiss.

"I'd rather your appreciation in others ways," raising her eyebrow and smirking.

Emily smiled, seeing the desire in JJ's intense blue eyes. "Well, dessert was going to be a surprise Jennifer...but I thought I could top the tiramisu from last night..."

It was JJ's time to choke from the words that unexpectedly came from the brunette's mouth.

Chuckling, Emily continued, "More of that later though, I think you'll need some food to keep your strength up for later....I know I will."


	14. Chapter 14

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip

**Author:** addicted-mb

**Fandom**: Criminal Minds

**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau

**Ratings:** M

**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Authors Notes: ** OK this one is rated a bit higher as it involves adult themes! To those who have reviewed – thanks heaps, it really does make me keep writing it. I appreciate every comment made! Please keep reviewing – I would love all feedback! The more feedback received, the faster I will write the next Chapter - I promise! :D

**What's the story about: **Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

* * *

The conversation was kept to a minimum whilst enjoying the food, both girls not realising exactly how hungry they were. They'd skipped lunch and headed all the way through to Salt Lake City in a little under 9.5 hours.

Sipping on her wine, Emily snuck a glance over at JJ, noticing how quick she was trying to scoff down her food.

Smirking, Emily seductively whispered, "Slow down, JJ. I'm not going anywhere..."

JJ raised her eyebrow and slowed a little. Smiling as she replied, "I'm sorry, you've got me interested. I can't wait to try this wonderful dessert you were telling me about..."

Dipping a finger in her wine, Emily traced her finger over her bottom lip and slowly licked it, letting her tongue linger longer than necessary. She watched as JJ held her breath and eyes followed her tongue.

JJ's heart was racing at the scene in front of her and was speechless as Emily dipped her finger in again, and this time, brought it to the blonde's lips.

JJ's bottom lip was burning from the light touch. She parted her lips slightly and sucked on Emily's finger, drawing it into her mouth. The blonde lightly bit down on the tip of it, hearing a whimper from the brunette's direction.

JJ got up from her chair and grabbed the back of Emily's hair yanking it to her direction to lock lips. Emily grabbed JJ's hips begging her closer and JJ obliging by straddling Emily in her chair. Both girls fighting for dominance, as JJ leant too far and nearly toppled the chair.

Pulling her off the chair, JJ tugged at Emily's shirt and roughly undone the buttons, tracing her mouth over Emily's chest.

Stopping suddenly, she expectedly waited for Emily to open her eyes and smirked at the disappointment clearly evident on her face.

"I think I mentioned something about ravaging you, Emily," reaching up to nip at Emily's neck causing her to whimper, "I can stop if you'd rather wait, or..." showing some seriousness and slowing down, she lightly touched Emily's side, "...if you're not up to it....?"

"No...." Emily responded hoarsely.

Looking into Emily's eyes, she grinned at the fire she had started.

"No, what...?"

JJ brushed her hand down the side of Emily's chest, slowly teasing her finger underneath Emily's left breast, causing the brunette to shiver.

Teasing the brunette further, she stopped contact. Hearing a whimper, she raised her eyebrow awaiting a response.

"I can't wait, I'm uuuppp...."

Getting the response she wanted, JJ claimed Emily's lips, deepening the kiss until both girls were gasping for air.

She reached down and unbuckled Emily's pants whilst Emily took control of JJ's blouse.

Unhooking JJ's bra, she leaned in, grabbing one of JJ's nipples, causing the blonde to moan and delay her intention of pulling down Emily's pants.

The blonde dropped her head back as Emily swapped nipples and was now toying with her other one.

Taking advantage of JJs position, Emily undid the blonde's pants dragging them down before pushing her onto the bed.

The blonde was shocked by the swift motion from Emily and noticed that her only remaining clothing was her underwear, whilst Emily was only topless.

Before she could do anything about it, Emily joined JJ on the bed, implanting lips on lips, exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

JJ reached down and grasped at Emily's butt cheeks, pulling her closer to her. Emily nudged JJ's legs apart and began to grind into JJ.

Moaning was all JJ could do as the brunette withdrew her lips and sucked on her pressure point before teasingly trailing her kisses lower and lower to where she now was aching for attention.

"Emily....." rasped JJ.

Stopping her light kisses on JJ's thighs, she looked up at the blonde and noticed the intense, deep blue eyes staring back and the flushed skin on her face and body.

"Yes Jennifer....?" shocked at the hoarseness of her own response. She was more than ready to take this further.

"Take me.... I can't....I need.....you"

The desperation was so clear to Emily. She gave one light kiss before bringing her face to JJ's mound.

Emily brushed her hand lightly over the pink lacy underwear that was still separating Emily from going that one step closer.

JJ's heart had stopped as Emily locked eyes with her new lover. She watched as Emily leant in, lightly grazing her nose against her mound as she inhaled JJ's arousal.

"I've been wanting to do that for sooo long, Jennifer... I bet you taste as good as you smell..."

Emily smirked as JJ let out a little whimper.

"No... No more teasing..... I need you.....I need you NOW!"

Complying with JJ's demand, she dragged the pink underwear down. Leaning back up, she kissed JJ's mound, tracing her tongue around the edges of her lips.

She stopped and reached up for the blonde's lips encouraging her to respond.

"You definitely taste as good as you smell," smirking as JJ whimpered from the teasing.

Emily began massaging JJ's clit and replaced her fingers with her mouth sucking on the bud. She dipped two fingers into JJ's core and began pumping in and out.

Bringing a third finger in, JJ began to moan and meet Emily's thrusts of fingers.

It didn't take long for JJ's internal walls to begin clenching around the brunette's fingers and she knew the blonde would reach her peak shortly.

Emily lightly kissed JJ's clit, before sucking intensely and twisting her fingers inside of the blonde.

"emmmm....ohhhhh......mmmmlllllllyyyyy......"

Slowing her pace, Emily gave one last kiss before sucking her fingers dry.

JJ was unable to move, apart from her heaving chest as she recovered from Emily's lovemaking.

Emily brought herself up to JJ, kissing her softly, allowing her to regain her breath.

"Well I hope dessert was good for you, as it was for me?"

"My God Em, I think you have may have just topped it....but I'd like a taste test myself just to make sure...." JJ smirked as she flipped the brunette over.....

* * *

**A/N -** thanks again for the read - remember this author loves feedback - please review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** M  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Authors Notes:** Another higher rated Chapter (M) with a very satisfied JJ returning the favour to Emily! Thanks to all the lovely reviews - hopefully it satisfies those wanting JJ to have herturn! As promised with my last chapter - a quicker turnaround for the Chapter after more reviews. If you want more of the same, please, please, please review! Make me a happy writer! :D

* * *

Intertwining her hands with the brunette's, JJ leaned in for a deep kiss forcing each other's hands above them.

Jennifer raised her body slightly and slowly withdrew her own hands from Emily, tracing them over the brunette's arms maintaining the tussle of tongues. The tussle was won when Emily moaned into the blonde's mouth, interrupted by JJ's hands lightly grazing down the sides of Emily's chest, Emily shivering from the touch.

JJ pecked another kiss on the brunette's lips before sucking on one of her nipples through the bra still untouched.

Leaning back up, she caught eyes with the brunette and smirked as she pinched the soaked nipple, causing both pleasure and pain.

She nipped at the other one and pulled the cloth away, allowing her to lightly lick and kiss the side of the breast.

The sensations were killing Emily as she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter from the intensity of the situation. She was almost squirming for more attention.

"Jennnn....."

It was all the brunette could get out.

The blonde looked up with a mischievous look in her eye. She knew what she was doing.

She knew she was teasing the poor brunette she was on top on.

AND, she knew she was not done yet....

She left the bra on and trailed kisses to the brunette's navel. Dipping her tongue into the cavity and toying with it, as her hands voyaged down further undoing the pants that had remained on.

She cheekily gave a smirk in the brunette's direction as Emily thrusted her hips forward to receive the attention she begged for. However JJ was having none of it and she continued her torment of Emily's navel.

When she decided she was ready, she tugged at the pants and lowered her head to Emily's thigh. She sucked on the thigh, marking her, causing Emily to stir once again.

Emily was unsure how much more she could take and began whimpering.

Bringing her hands down, she tangled them through the blonde's hair and began leading her closer to her mound.

"Please...."

Raising her eyebrow at the brunette, she responded, "Well I do think I'm ready for a little taste test now...."

She pulled the panties to the side, and spoke her thoughts aloud, "I wonder if it's gonna be sweet like honey?"

Emily could only whimper.

As Jennifer took a dip into her core with her tongue, Emily moaned and ground the blonde's face deeper into her.

Pulling away, Jennifer winked at the mesmerised brunette, "mmm sweet like nectar....just the way I like my desserts."

Dipping her finger in, she raised it to Emily's mouth pausing for her to take a hold of it and taste.

As soon as she complied, JJ engulfed her lips on Emily's tasting the brunette's juices on her tongue.

The blonde allowed herself to explore the brunette's mouth for a few more minutes, enjoying their closeness. At the same time, she began to grind herself against Emily's hip bone, before reluctantly withdrawing from both pleasures to allow for something more pleasurable for the brunette.

Jennifer finally decided that Emily had endured enough torture for one night and pulled the brunette's pants off. She plunged her tongue into Emily's primary core, probing deeper as she massaged and flicked the brunette's clitoris.

Emily's hands tangled in the blonde's hair pushing and grinding her that very inch closer.

Emily was getting closer to climaxing, and sensing this JJ began rubbing her harder and faster.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaayyyy.....ohhhh....myyy....gawd..." Emily squealed gasping for air.

Raising herself up, JJ leant in to Emily allowing herself to plant a long, deep, sensual kiss on the brunette before turning over to lie next to the spent older woman.

"Well now... not sure any dessert will ever top that!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**  
Authors Notes:**

Back to a lower rated story now...this one's a little short, as I just wanted to have a little filler before starting off the next day.

I'm not getting a lot of reviews and am unsure if maybe it's because it's not very interesting or people are just shy...? Please review if you do like it or want it to continue. Reviews help me know if I'm going in the right direction! For those that are reviewing, I am EXTREMELY GRATEFUL! THANK YOU!

**What's the story about:**

Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

* * *

Both girls had dozed off quickly after their first real encounter with each other the night before.

It was probably the first night for both girl's in a long time, where they had slept right though. The extracurricular activities in bed certainly had something to do with it, but it also gave them comfort knowing the other was in close contact.

Emily was the first to stir. Feeling warm, slow breaths on her neck and a weight on her chest, she brought her head down to see the blonde's tussled hair splayed out against her bare naked chest.

She smiled, raising her hand and brushing her fingers through the blonde's locks.

_I could lie like this forever._

She closed her eyes and thought of a future.

A future with Jennifer.

She could see the two together on the couch watching old sappy movies, snuggling closely. See her finally having company at Christmas time, someone to share it with and share other special holidays, throughout each and every year.

The brunette smiled. She also now had someone to spoil. Someone deservedly so.

Her heart warmed as she thought about all the possibilities with the blonde laying so innocently on top of her without, if no one knew better, a worry in the world.

Yes, their worlds were not so innocent. The horrors they saw day in, day out were possibly the most terrifying things anyone would have to experience. Yet these girls had found each other, or rather stumbled towards each other, and Emily by no means, was going to let it go.

She trailed her hand up and down JJ's back softly, hearing a soft moan from the dozy blonde and the unintentional, yet welcoming faint peck of lips against her neck.

Not wanting to wake her, she stopped the playful touch and just embraced her slowly falling back into her own slumber.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Thanks again for reading! If you are enjoying it, or, have feedback - please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Authors Notes:  
**  
Well I have to say I was overwhelmed by the response from everyone reading – THANKYOU to absolutely everyone that reviewed. As thanks to you all, it's inspired me to write a little quicker this time; hopefully you'll enjoy this one! Again, please review and once again thanks for reading and all your lovely reviews of the story! :D

**What's the story about:  
**  
Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

* * *

"Mmmmm," JJ moaned. It was definitely a happy, satisfied moan.

She did not want to move, she was quite content being so close to her lover.

She smiled.

_Lover. _

_I'm definitely happy with that. _

_Partner? _

_Check. Happy with that too.__  
_  
JJ stretched and this time consciously nuzzled into the brunette's neck, and then slowly began pecking at her to reach her jaw line, then her inviting parted lips.

Emily enjoying the attention began to moan herself into the blonde's now attached mouth.

With JJ parting, Emily slowly opened her eyes to see the welcoming blue opposite her. "I could get used to waking like that, EVERY morning..."

JJ lurched in again, bringing her lips on the older woman and kissing her deeply. Emily reached behind the blonde and rested her hands on her lower back, edging her closer.

Separating, Emily responded, "I could DEFINITELY wake to this every morning, Jennifer!"

Emily smiled dreamily and Jennifer rolled over, resting next to her on her own back. She was quick to grab Emily's hand though, not wanting to lose contact.

She turned, noticing a sudden change in the brunette's face and raised her eyebrow. "What's on your mind that it's stop you thinking about me?"

Emily turned around to the pressing blue eyes, searching deep into then.

She shuddered.

She didn't want to lose this. She knew that at some point this weekend, it would end and they'd be heading back to their own houses, their own beds and back to work.

_Back to reality._

Almost reading Emily's mind, JJ brought their hands up to her lips kissing the brunette's hand before responding.

"This..." she looked at her hand which was holding the brunette's and then reached over kissing the brunette's lips, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "...this, is not going to end when we hit closer to home. We're going to make this work. I want it to work."

Emily smiled at JJ and traced her free hand over the blonde's cheek. "As do I...we have a lot of things to work out. I'm not sure if I can handle it if things went straight back to our normal, everyday life. That includes you not being in my presence the morning before our first day back to work."

Emily immediately averted her eyes, to avoid gauging the reaction from the blonde.

It was possibly the first time that the brunette felt so out of control like this. Her emotions were all over the place, as she waited for Jennifer to respond.

At which time, Jennifer was feeling probably the happiest she had ever felt. Giddy, she decided to press the brunette further, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I want you not only in my bed for the rest of this trip; I'd like it to be something on a more permanent basis. This is not something we did on a holiday, not for me. It's something more, much more. Move in with me."

Emily gasped at the realization of the words she'd just verbalised. Her thoughts were just worded out aloud. She had let herself be open, open for the blonde, and, open for heartbreak.

She looked down once again.

Jennifer's heart was racing. She'd just heard words that could not make her any happier. Words just didn't seem to really feel enough to show just how happy she was, especially after what had just been expressed.

She reached in and melded her lips to the brunette's. Emily slowly began to respond, bringing their passionate consummation deeper.

"I'm taking it that's an affirmative?"

Breathlessly, Jennifer responded with an incredibly goofy grin, "Definitely..."

Trailing kisses against Jennifer's neck, Emily muffled in between, "So now that we have that out of the way..."

A guttural moan was the only response Emily got and she took that as a positive to continue the conversation. "I was thinking about our work situation...." She stopped and looked into the blue eyes that were now giving her their full attention. "I think we should hold off saying anything...just for a little while."

"I agree. At least for now... Now..." It was the blonde's turn to continue the kissing, trailing them directly to the brunette's pressure point and sucking hard, "...can this conversation stop? I think we have FAR more important things to focus on right now...."

Emily responded by grabbing tangled blonde hair. "Oh I agree..."

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks once again for reading and your reviews....please keep 'em coming! :D


	18. Chapter 18

﻿**Title**: Roadtrip  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
Authors Notes: Thanks again for the lovely reviews – this chapter was prompted by some comments about Garcia being all-knowing. I figured it's about time to bring her back into the story (at least in some form). Oh, and somehow, she's not yet realised that the girls are a little more than friends now! :D I thought that could be another chapter later on... As always, please review and let me know what you think!

**A/N 2:** If you hadn't read my one off just written either titled Elevator, please do and tell me what you think of that also! :D

* * *

What's the story about:Emily gets injured on their last case and JJ decided to organise a girl's road trip home with her...what will happen?

Satisfied from their earlier escapades, Emily headed for their shower, whilst JJ grabbed the maps to plan out their next route.

"Agent Jareau"

"Hey hon, how's our lovely brunette doing? I haven't had a call from the either of you and was making sure everything was fine"

JJ smiled dreamily.

_Everything's more than fine._

"JJ? Are you ok? Do I need to call the local...?"

JJ gave out a chuckle. "No, no...Sorry Pen, I just wandered off there for a second. Emily is doing fine; she's just taking a shower..... I think it was a good idea us doing this, she's not one to ask for help, but I think it's done her a world of good."

_And me._

"Sounds like she's not the only one that has benefited from the time away!"

_More than you know._

JJ grinned, "Definitely! I think it's just what we both needed."

"Well I'm glad you're both doing fine. Do you want me to book your next room?"

"I'm just planning out where we should end next. I'm thinking Lincoln. What do you think?"

"Ooh I know a great restaurant there; Kevin and I were going to try out in a few weeks. Supposed to be very romantic..." Garcia replied dreamily.

JJ's heart stopped.

_Does she know?_

Recovering quickly, the other blonde cleared her throat, "Sorry honey, I was daydreaming ahead to our weekend. It's not just for romancers though, I'm sure you two girls will love it too."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds great, Garcia! Can you book us in there also then?"

"Absolutely hon, the Goddess is happy to oblige!"

Jennifer placed the phone down as the brunette came back in their room.

"That was Penelope; she's just booked us into our next spot!"

"Great," Emily responded placing a quick peck on JJ's forehead.

Jennifer pulled Emily in around the waist for a second tightening her hold, before heading in to the shower herself.

* * *

"So where exactly are we heading today?

"Mmm well, Lincoln is the final destination for tonight. We'll head out to dinner at this great romantic restaurant Garcia booked for us," JJ smirked as she responded, awaiting the same reaction she had.

"Eerrrr..." Emily was now as white as a ghost.

JJ kept silent for a second to tease the poor older woman.

Not being able to keep a straight face any longer, she snorted, "Sorry, I nearly died when she recommended it to me as a very romantic place for couples over the phone, but the All-Knowing Goddess is Not-So-Knowing on this occasion!"

Emily let out a sigh of relief, quickly clearing up her reaction... "Don't get me wrong, JJ. I'm happy with us and, I love Garcia, but I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment that involves what comes with her knowing just yet!"

Chuckling, JJ placed her hand on Emily's thigh, catching the flicker of desire as she did so. "I know, as much as I love the girl myself, this would get sooo much more complicated then we are really ready to handle right now! I'm happy with the way things are.." She raised her hand higher on Emily's thigh, raising a shudder from the brunette.

"If you don't stop that now, I'm going to put this hand brake on and start doing a little ravaging myself...You really don't want to cause an accident do you?" Emily, determined to try and act serious, raised her eyebrow to the blonde. JJ just gave an evil grin, but complied, lowering her hand to a more comfortable position.

"So on the topic of work and home?"

A curious blonde turned to meet Emily's eyes.

"What's it to be? Your place or mine? Or both?"

The blonde smirked at the question.

"Mmm, well I guess I hadn't really thought about our housing arrangements. We really haven't had much time to think about... But, I do think that we might need to keep both houses in check. If only for appearances sake though..."

Emily nodded, she hadn't really thought of that. If Garcia happened to stop by and notice a house that was empty a couple of days in a row, or, simple things taken for granted such as no food in the fridge, beds not being slept in or no signs of dirty washing, would only raise suspicions.

"This is going to be complicated, isn't it?" Emily sighed.

JJ looked over to the brunette, determined to make sure that the brunette was aware that she was prepared to do whatever it takes. "I think we can manage it, I reckon you're worth it." The blonde stared seriously at her.

Emily blushed but smiled towards the blonde and nodded in agreement.

"Hmm....So let's say alternate days for now at each other's place and we see how that goes?"

"Sounds good to me... I guess it will help us work out which house we'd prefer to continue in after the charade is up!"

Emily closed her eyes dreamily as JJ focused her attention back on the road.

Their adventure, their lives - together - was just starting....

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading - please review! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**﻿A/N:** Ok, this is another short filler before another long chapter...hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review if you do! :D

Thanks to again everyone for reviewing, it's making me come back and write more!

* * *

The drive to Lincoln seemed to fly, as the girls ended taking turns driving and chatting nearly the whole way. They'd opened up more, talking about past loves, childhood and their families.

Now JJ knew more about Emily than anyone else and she knew that she was the happiest she'd possibly ever been. The carefree look on Emily's face suggested that it was the same for her also.

_-- Flashback __--__  
_

"So, let's talk about first kisses..." JJ jumped in her car seat excitedly like a school girl.

Emily rolled her eyes and grinned at the blonde.

_Could she look any cuter?  
_  
"Hmm, are we talking male or female?"

"Ooooh, I didn't think of that....let's make it interesting...GIRLS!"

Emily grinned at the smirk on the blonde's face. "Well I think that since it was your suggestion, you should go first!"

"Aaawwww no fair," JJ gave a look of disappointment.

"Hmm, mine was a college roommate that was also on the soccer team with me. Her name was Katie," JJ wandered off dreamily thinking of her first kiss.

Emily, seeing the look, quickly whacked her shoulder just hard enough to knock her out of her pleasantries and back to reality.

"Umm, hello? You better not be thinking of using our precious Garcia to locate your first love?"

JJ snorted, "I don't think that's a possibility, her parents caught us in the act. Let's just say she was whisked away and I have never heard from her since – her parents were the strict religious type! Although, I'm sure mine would've done the same if they caught us."

Emily blushed and JJ noticed the beetroot red colour in her face that only suggested one thing.

"Don't tell me? Little Miss Prentiss? Not so sweet and innocent either?"

Clearing her throat and allowing herself to recover her colour a little, "you could say that..."

"Mother caught me with Melanie, the gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed baddie from school."

"Ooh caught in the act with Ambassador Prentiss.... How funny would that be?"

"Mmm, no!" Emily's response was short and sharp.

JJ grinned, "So you have a thing for blondes, hey?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmmm, well my mother certainly seems to think so! She seemed to have a knack for catching me in the act with you troublemakers!" Emily sighed, feeling her colour returning.

"No....what...? Are you serious? Your mum caught you more than once?"

Readjusting her collar, she whispered softly and uncomfortably so JJ could only just hear her, "thrice..."

"WHAT?" JJ was stunned silent. She could not believe the brunette. Once, ok. Twice, you certainly would have learnt your lesson. But three times? What the hell?

The blonde's mouth agape, Emily tried meagrely to give an excuse, which to her, seemed SO ridiculous now.

"Umm, let's just say I was a bit more of a risk taker then, and, definitely was a little careless about where and when...AND who saw!"

"Hmmm," JJ's mind wondered off with the possibilities and Emily could see the evil smirk now becoming more apparent as the seconds went by.

"Don't get any ideas, JJ! I'm much older and wiser now!"

"Awww, come on Em....I just..."

Cutting her off, Emily grinned across at Jennifer, "Nope, it's not up for discussion."

"Well, I think we'll have to see about that!" She raised her eyebrow at the brunette, knowing at some point she could definitely get the better of her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review... :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

I'm really sorry about taking a little longer to write this one. I've not been as motivated lately to write and rather enjoying reading all the fics being posted! They all are great! I'm also just about to move into my new house soon, which has kept me busy!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing - I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing. I promise to write more sooner if i get a few reviews! :D

Any, I'll stop boring you...please enjoy! :D

_____________________________________________

JJ had been quick to leave the hotel when they had reached Lincoln, leaving Emily to get ready for their "date." The brunette went through her go-bag to check out what clothes would be suitable for the night. A successful grin came across her face, as she saw the black lace number squished in the side for such an occasion. She pulled it out and decided to pamper herself to a bath.

She heard JJ come back and called out to her. Grazing her eyes at the foam just above Emily's breasts, JJ sat at the edge of the bath with two champagne glasses and a bottle in her other hand.

"I thought you'd like a pre-dinner drink," passing the now-full champagne glass to Emily, "It seems that I had the right idea."

JJ kissed the brunette's forehead, hearing a slight moan of pleasure.

"Thanks Jennifer, it's exactly what I needed. Now only if we could skip dinner and enjoy this tub together..."

"Nuh, uh, uh," the blonde shook her head. "Not after doing the rounds outside," she got up off the bath and headed out of the room, "I've got something special in store tonight."

"Why am I now becoming a little worried, Jennifer?" She called out to their bedroom. Emily received no answer and frowned when she heard a click of their front door.

Making sure she did not have a wrinkly, old lady look, she got out of the relaxing bath and wiped herself off. Emily wrapped her towel around her and went out to their room, noticing that JJ had gone out.

As she was about to head back into the bathroom to get ready, she noticed a note on the bed.

_Dearest Emily,_

__

Two girls in one bathroom is not much fun when we need to get ready for our romantic evening.

I've booked another room to get ready in myself. Be ready for our date at 7!

JJ

_xx_

Emily smiled at the note and headed off to finish pampering and prettying herself for the rendezvous tonight.

Just before seven, there was a soft knock on the door.

Emily opened the door to see JJ leaning against the doorframe in a tight blue dress that accentuated her figure and brought out her deep, blue eyes. The dress ended quite high up on the blonde's thighs, not leaving a lot to Emily's imagination.

She swallowed.

_Oh my God._

Emily was speechless.

JJ looked at Emily whose mouth was open and eyes invading her body.

JJ shivered at the attention she was receiving, only imagining what was going on in the brunette's mind and what she would do to her after.

Her own attention was brought back to the moment and she gazed her own eyes over Emily. Her own mind began to wonder.

JJ finally licked her lips and softly murmured, "Em, you look positively sexy!" She leaned into Emily tracing her finger across Emily's collarbone to the bottom of her chin, closing the still-open mouth. She smirked.

Awoken from her dream state, Emily could voice the word, "Wow!"

Moments later, she felt a hand in her own dragging her out into the night for their date.

_____________________________________________

The restaurant was filled with couples and a duo singing softly in the background.

Emily and JJ were led to a table in a quieter, more secluded spot. It was perfect for talking and also being discreet.

"We really do have to thank Garcia for recommending this place. It's so beautiful and the meals really do look delicious," Emily exclaimed, directing her eyes to the risotto and pasta dishes that were just brought to the tables next to theirs.

"I agree, she certainly 'knows-all' when it comes to the best restaurants in any town!" JJ smiled towards Emily.

"I have to say though, the meals aren't the only delicious thing in here you know..."

Emily felt movement against her leg and rapidly rising upwards, causing her to go red.

As the waiter brought over their meal, a quite flustered Emily snapped her legs shut and glared at JJ, whose only response was to smirk and raise her eyebrow.

"Have you decided on your orders, Madams?"

"I think we should start with some oysters, please," JJ kept her eyes locked on Emily as she ordered.

As Emily ordered her main, she yelped as JJ again made contact with her under the table. A bright red brunette finally got her order out and gave another glare as the waiter turned quickly, not before Emily saw the knowing smile on his face as he left.

"I think you should cut that out Jennifer!" Emily folded her napkin and fanned herself to cool down. She was completely turned on and flustered.

JJ gave a confused look, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Emily."

Emily could just glare at the blonde who was beaming, as their oysters arrived at their table.

_______________________________________________

Walking out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, they decided to make the most of the beautiful night and wander the streets.

"We'll have to thank Garcia for the restaurant recommendation. The meals were superb and the music in the background just made the atmosphere great," JJ leaned into the brunette and squeezed her hand.

"I have to agree with you. I had a great time in there, apart from the little goings on underneath the table..." She glanced over at JJ, to catch a smirk and a glimmer in her eyes.

JJ mocked innocently, "I didn't get you all hot and bothered, did I?"

Emily stumbled as the blonde stepped in front of her, blocking her from continuing on their way. JJ stepped closer, allowing Emily to feel the soft warmth of her breath along her exposed neck. Emily shuddered.

"What are you doing, JJ?" She moaned out as she felt a soft nip at her pressure point.

"I just thought we could enjoy a little midnight snack, Em," JJ purred as she continued her focus on the brunette's neck.

"Jay..J," Emily yelped as she was nipped a little harder this time.

"I thought we mentioned that THIS was not up for discussion," Emily moaned softly, lacking the determination from their previous discussion on the topic.

JJ knew she'd won the argument once she began a trail of kisses to the brunette's ear. She breathed softly into it and sucked the lobe, causing Emily to moan and grab at JJ's backside pulling her closer to her.

Smiling, she grabbed at Emily's hand at dragged her to the next alleyway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rated:** M

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to write, I've been to the Gold Coast for work and packing for my house - I move in at the end of the week. I'll try to update again this week, as I'll be unable to post much due to not having Internet for 1-2 weeks.﻿

PS. I love comments - let me know what you think. More comments will encourage me to write another one quicker! :D

* * *

Emily quickly looked back at the pathway, making sure that no one had seen them head down the dark and dirty alleyway. JJ took the opportunity to shove her against the wall and continue indulging in her very exposed neckline.

"Jennifer," moaned Emily as she felt a hand pressing up her thigh.

Giving a deep breath, she roughly pulled the blonde from her neck and twisted her around, so she now lay trapped against the harshness of the bricks.

"If you want public, YOU are the one to get it in public, not me!"

Emily latched onto JJ's lips, who welcomed her deeper. Exploring her mouth, the brunette suddenly began trailing her hands down the tight blue dress Jennifer chose to wear for the occasion. The blue material was certainly tight and allowed Emily to trace JJ's womanly curves where she paused for a moment at her hips, before moving slightly behind to grab her backside once more.

JJ moaned as she felt Emily press her leg in-between the compacted space of her own legs. She was so wet and her dress did nothing to hide her excitement of their public display.

Emily could feel JJ's dampness against her own leg. She knew JJ was soaked through and Emily was not far behind. The excitement of getting caught at any second, here with her blonde bombshell excited her very much also.

She deepened their kiss, before departing and breathing for air. Eyes remained locked, as hands still moved exploring each other's bodies.

"You're so wet, JJ!"

JJ squealed as Emily stopped momentarily, "Emmmm, don't stop!"

JJ looked down the street as a couple walked pass, unaware of the event taking place just a few metres from them.

Whispering now, as the fear rose of getting caught, "I need you now! Quickly, before we do actually get caught!"

Emily wasn't happy to oblige though, she wanted JJ to stress a little more and began teasing the blonde by trailing her hands around the blue hem of her dress, sucking on her pulse point, marking her.

"Emm...." The blonde could only moan as Emily continued to appreciate and tease her body in the alleyway.

Exposing the blonde, Emily slowly lifted the hem and traced her fingers along JJ's panties causing her to moan and shiver. Remembering she did not want to attract attention, JJ continued checking the pathway to make sure no one caught them.

Whilst she was distracted, Emily dragged JJ's soaked panties down. She grasped the blonde's feet one-by-one and took the underwear off and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Feel a bit breezy down there?" Emily smirked. She lightly traced her hand upwards towards and breathed out softly onto JJ's now exposed mound.

JJ shivered and pushed her hips towards Emily.

Emily accepted the movement and pressed her hands into the exposed curved flesh, causing another louder moan from the blonde.

Emily smiled.

"Now JJ, we are going to get caught if you continue making sounds like that," Emily seductively whispered and she brought the palm of her hand down the blonde's stomach, slowly going further down and stopping before reaching her opening.

Clearly frustrated, JJ voiced, "Eemmm."

Emily missed the mound teasing JJ further, before looking up raising her eyebrow. "Mmmm?"

"Stop teasing me...." JJ yelped as Emily scratched her nails against her backside.

Jennifer looked over at the pathway again.

"You are sooo going to pay for this...." JJ groaned.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Emily licked JJ's inner thigh causing another loud moan.

Trying to be stern, Jennifer voiced Emily's name. She saw the evil grin on her face, leaving the blonde to sulk.

"Aww, what's the matter Jen?" she trailed her tongue from JJ's thigh to her opening, barely touching the top of her now throbbing and oversized clitoris.

JJ whimpered as she her hips pushed forward and once again was rejected. Emily leant back smirking.

"Emily, I can't stand it any longer...take...take me, here!" A frustrated blonde sulked now, not afraid of the movement stirring at the pathway.

"Are you sure? What if we get caught?" Emily smirked as she caused the blonde to shudder.

Snapping at Emily now, "I don't care Emily! I need you NOW!"

Emily glanced at the pathway quickly as she was sure Jennifer's outburst could be heard miles away, before she felt her head twisted and being forced forward.

Now obliging, she smiled and delved forward lapping at the blonde's wetness which was now dripping down her legs.

JJ did not care anymore as three fingers plunged into her and Emily quickened the pace.

She grasped at Emily's hair pushing her hips forward one last time and came LOUD!

As Emily began to slow down, JJ sighed and glanced suddenly to the open pathway. She gasped as she realised a police woman was coming their way.

"Oh-my-GOD, EM!"

JJ tried to straighten up as Emily smirked, unaware of the presence coming towards them. "Yes, I know!"

"No, Em, cop, your 9 o'clock!"

"Oh SHIT!"

Wiping her mouth, she quickly got up and dusted her pants to make herself a little more presentable.

The police woman was grinning ear to ear as she reached both the girls, who were clearly finishing off their act as she passed by.

"Good evening, Officer!"

"More of a good evening for some, I believe! " Emily sniggered at the comment from the police woman. JJ elbowed her in her side.

JJ leaned over as Emily bowed a little, "Ooh I'm sorry, I forgot about your ribs!"

"Ahem!"

"Sorry Officer....Patrenko," JJ squinted at her badge.

"I had a disturbance called in. Something about a couple going for it, in public! You do know it's an offence? Like any other town or state!" She clearly knew that they both were not from around here.

Unsure whether having a badge in this type of situation was a good or bad thing, JJ thought she would take a chance.

"Agent Jareau," flashed her badge after reaching her bag and nodded towards, Emily, "SSA Prentiss, umm, we were just checking out a...err....disturbance here ourselves."

Emily wiped her mouth again and smirked, as she squeezed JJ's pants in her pocket.

"Well, I think everything looks fine, must have been some cats going at it, I suppose," raising her eyebrows at the girls.

"Be sure to get yourselves back to your hotel room, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either one of you know. Especially you FBI Agents, I'm sure the Bureau wouldn't look too highly of that, would they?"

Clearing her throat, Emily finally found her words, "You're right Officer! We're heading there now. Thank you!"

Officer Patrenko smirked as she left the alleyway, leaving the women to giggle.

"Can I have my underwear back now?"

Emily raised her eyebrow at the blonde, "Nuh uh, I don't think so. I think you need some cooling off after that! Teach you right!"

"How's the ribs?"

"I think I'll survive!"

"Will you survive round two?"

"As long as it's in our hotel room? Yes!"

JJ smiled as Emily grasped her hand and squeezed.


	22. Chapter 22

******Ratings:** M  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Authors Note: ****As promised, a new Chapter for this, and hopefully, I'll do a sequel to the new one! :D Please review and let me know what you think! :D A huge thank you to everyone reviewing at the moment. I love all your comments - it's greatly appreciated!**

* * *

As soon as the door had shut to their hotel room, JJ attacked Emily.

"Round," _kiss_, "two," _suck_, "is," _kiss_, "now," _nibble_.

Emily moaned as JJ continued her attack on her neck and jaw line.

"Jeeennnn, if you don't slow down now or get me to bed to our bed, I'm going to lose my legs," Emily husked out as her knees began to give.

Jennifer obliged by shoving and kissing at the same time Emily towards their bedroom.

One final push and Emily was on the bed, where she was given a show as JJ slowly dropped her dress. JJ stood showing her bare skin apart from a single piece of clothing, her deep blue matching bra from panties in Emily's pocket.

Emily was speechless as she took in JJ's beauty.

JJ finally removed her bra and joined Emily on the bed, straddling her and licking her clavicle.

"Jesus, Jennifer," Emily moaned as JJ continued her path to the brunette's neck, "I sooooo, need you right now."

Smirking, JJ moved her hands down to Emily's legs feeling her curves and causing the brunette to shiver.

"Jennifer…."

JJ brought her hands to the brunette's inner thighs dragging them up but missing the place where Emily wanted them most.

"Two can play your game, Emily! How does not getting what you want feel like?"

She brought her mouth down and gently nibbled on one of Emily's nipples.

"Arrggh! JJ! Please….?"

JJ breathed out of a laugh onto the nipple causing the brunette to shudder.

_Ring. Ring._

JJ looked up, hearing the phone going off in one of their bags at the doorway.

"Don't answer it!"

Bringing her head down again, JJ sucked at the other nipple giving it the same attention as the previous one.

_Ring. Ring._

JJ looked up again.

"I meant it, Jen!"

Emily quickly pulled JJ back down into a deep, explorative kiss, causing the blonde woman to moan.

_Ring. Ring._

"Argh!" JJ quickly got up to retrieve the phone.

"Dammit, JJ!"

"What if it's Hotch? What if they need our help?"

Emily slapped her hand against the mattress and raised herself off the bed, as JJ found Emily's phone, answering it without thinking.

"Agent Prentiss' phone!"

Emily shot up further, curious as to who was calling her at this time of the day, well, night. She began noticing JJ turn pale and become very silent.

"Yes, Ambassador." She stood up straight, trying to be serious whilst being naked.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!?!"

Emily got up from the bed and walked to and fro next to it. "How does she always pick the best timing?"

"She's right here….Yes….she's fine…I've been looking after her." JJ walked over to Emily. "Yes, Agent Jennifer Jareau….Yes….we've met…Yes, the Liaison at the BAU. No problems, I'll just put her on, she's right next to me." JJ smirked as she handed over the phone to Emily.

"Mum. Err, yes, I'm fine….JJ has been looking after me very well." She felt JJ's lips on her shoulder. "Mmmm, yes mummm," she jumped as JJ's hands had reached around to tweak her nipple.

Turning around, she caught JJ smirking and gave her a dirty look.

"Yes, I'll call you when we get home," another kiss was placed on her shoulder, as JJ's hands went wondering again. "Yes, mum…..No….I can't fly, that's why we're driving….Well….JJ is." She turned to JJ who seemed to be enjoying tormenting Emily on the phone, with her mum. "OK….yes, thanks mum….I'll talk to you then. Bye."

JJ giggled as Emily turned to her and attempted to be angry with the blonde woman.

"Your mum must know when you have a beautiful woman in your bed," JJ grinned.

"Oh thanks," giving JJ another scowl. "I really want to be moaning into the phone and giving mother another image or reminder about my sex life!" Emily sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well…I thought it was funny!" She saw JJ's evil smirk once again.

Emily snorted, "Oh, of course you would! You haven't been caught by your mum – ever!"

JJ laughed as she brought herself to Emily's lips for a quick peck, before placing her body on top of hers.

"Well, let's just forget about that now, shall we?" She sucked at Emily pressure point, causing her to moan. "I seem to remember we have some unfinished business here…" JJ brought her lips back to Emily's and sucked at her lower lip, causing Emily to lean her head forward as she withdrew.

"…Or, if you want continue talking about your mother…we can put," _kiss _"this on hold!"

JJ stopped her kissing as Emily sighed.

"Jennifer!" a frustrated Emily voiced.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow to the brunette.

"Stop teasing!"

JJ smiled, "you didn't answer my question?"

Emily crumpled her face, confused.

"What about your mother?"

"What about my mother?"

"Have you finished talking about her, or, should we end," _kiss_, "this now?"

She stopped and looked deep into the brunette's eyes seeing how black they now were from passion. Her heart melted and she wanted to continue, but wanted the answer to her question from the beauty in front of her.

"Em…?"

"JJ…stop talking about my mother! Please…."

"And….?"

"Please…stop teasing me and continue! I neeeed you!"

Hearing those words, JJ began kissing her way down Emily's body. She slowly pulled Emily's soaking underwear off, smiling at what she had done to her. She trailed her fingers back up Emily's legs to her mound, causing Emily to shiver and moan once more.

"JJ, please," Emily moaned.

"Oh, you'll be coming shortly," JJ dragged her fingers across Emily's soaking slit.

Inhaling Emily's scent, she trailed her tongue across tasting her.

"Mmmmm, just the right flavour."

Emily moaned and grabbed JJ's hair, pushing her into her mound.

Getting the message and not wanting to tease the poor woman any longer, she parted Emily's lips and began sucking on Emily's throbbing clitoris. Emily immediately gyrated her hips forward.

"Jennnnifer, I need you to fuck me," Emily moaned.

Breathing heavy, JJ looked at the desire in Emily's eyes and began to oblige by impaling three curled fingers into a well-lubricated vagina.

"Uggh," Emily voiced as she began moving to meet JJ's fingers that were pumping in and out.

Bringing her lips back up to Emily's mouth, she was certain the older woman could taste her own fluids.

"I'm coooommmmming!"

JJ slowly decreased the speed of her penetrating fingers before withdrawing them, remaining at Emily's lips, deepening their kiss.

Finally unable to breath anymore, JJ broke apart, twisting over on her back and gasping, "How's that for Round Two?"

"Well worth the wait, Jennifer." Emily gasped out attempting to regain her breath, "Well worth the wait!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I'm putting this up now, but I've kept writing so there should be another update in the next couple of days for this. I'm finding it hard writing a few stories all at once and I think I need someone to kick my a$$ into gear to keep going! :D As always, thanks heaps for all your feedback and please, keep passing them on! Enjoy!

﻿***

It was early in the morning when the phone began to ring. Both girls stirred, but were unable to move due to their entanglement with the other, and the fact that they had gone for much of the night.

The ringing ended but sounded a little later to notify of a message.

Slowly, curiosity became too much for Emily and she untangled herself from JJ to reach over for the mobile.

_1 missed call from Mother._

Emily sighed at the knowledge her mother knew exactly what had been going on between the two girls last night.

She got up and began pacing up and down the room, wondering what her Mother would say, wondering how she would take it and wondering whether this meant her job was now on the line, or, JJs.

Hearing the patter and muttering of Emily, JJ slowly woke up.

Rubbing her eyes, JJ groggily responded, "What's going on, Em? Is everything ok?"

"Guess who just called?"

Still half asleep, the blonde mumbled, "I don't know either Garcia or Hotch? Is there a new case?"

"I wish!" Emily exclaimed, still pacing.

"What could be worse than...?" JJ stopped midsentence. She knew who the call was from and let out a slight gasp.

"YES!"

JJ swallowed hard at the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I've yet to listen to the message left, but mother never rings two days in a row, nor at this time. Come to think of it, she never leaves a message either."

"You can't be sure unless you listen to that message. She could have just needed to tell you something important!"

"I highly doubt it, Jennifer!"

"Just listen to the message, Em! No use worrying about it, if we're not sure she rang about us!"

Emily stopped pacing and realised she should get the message out of the way. She brought the phone up to her ear, after dialling her message bank.

"Emily, it's your mother dear. We need to talk. I'll be in town for the next few days, hopefully you can get back early with that liaison woman. Either way, give my office a call to arrange a time. It's important we discuss this."

JJ lifted herself up on the bed, sitting up trying to interpret Emily's body language whilst listening to the message.

Emily frowned at the cryptic message.

_She must know. _

"Em?"

Emily slumped her body on the edge of the bed and placed the palm of her hands on her head. She jumped as she felt JJ's hand on her back rubbing softly.

"Does she know?"

"I'm not sure...the message was I need to see her at once when we are back in town. From that, I assume she does. Like I said and you know, I have a knack for getting caught..."

She sighed as she considered the meeting with her mother.

"Come on, Emily, it's not going to be that bad. She already knows you have a preference for woman. After how many times she's caught you in the act. She's got to already be used to the fact that you aren't going to get married to a man. I'm sure she just wants to make sure you're ok after your attack."

"Yes that's a slim possibility, but we both know that's probably not the case."

It was JJ's turn to sigh. "Well even so, it's probably not worth worrying about for the next day or so. We might as well as enjoy the time together, before we're caught up with anything. Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere Em."

Emily smiled, turning and looking deep in the blonde's blue eyes, "Neither am I."

"That's good to hear," JJ whispered seductively as she leaned in and claimed the brunette's lips. "Let's continue making good use of time, shall we?"

Leaning forward, Emily pushed JJ down forcing her tongue into the blonde's welcoming mouth. Her acceptance and willingness obvious, causing Emily to moan into JJ's mouth.

***

"If we head to Cleveland, we won't have much to drive tomorrow. What do you think?"

Emily brought her eyes from landscape out her windows to JJ's, "Sounds like a plan, I reckon I'll book in that appointment with my mother tomorrow. The sooner I do it, the less time I have to worry about it."

JJ could see the concern in Emily's eyes. The road trip had allowed Emily to relax a little and JJ to begin to understand the complexity of Emily's emotions. She now knew when Emily was happy, sad, pissed off and concerned. It was subtle changes in her face, but she could now pick it. JJ placed her hand on Emily's thigh and rubbed.

Emily glanced over once again, smiling and joining her hand in JJ's on her lap.

"So, let's make the most of tonight hey, Jaraeu?"

"What do you have in mind, Agent Prentiss?" JJ smirked.

"Mmmm....romantic dinner, walk, maybe some dancing, mmm...who knows what else?" She quirked her eyebrow and smiled seductively at the blonde at the wheel.

"Oooh dancing, sounds like fun," JJ jumped around in the front seat, causing Emily to chuckle.

"What?" JJ pouted.

"Oh nothing," Emily smirked, thinking how JJ reminded her of a teenager excited at going out to a nightclub.

***

"You can close your mouth, Emily!" JJ smirked at the brunette with her mouth opened stunned.

Emily wolf-whistled at the sight in front of her, causing JJ to blush profusely.

"You look..........hot!"

"Well, you did say we're going out dancing. I did have to dress for the occasion!"

The brunette's eyes exploring the body in front of her, not able to hide what she wanted to do to the blonde right there and then.

"Ahem!"

Emily looked up after being interrupted from her thoughts and voyeuring.

JJ sternly voiced, "Right, we are heading out, aren't we?"

"Umm...."

"No, Em. That wasn't a question then. We are heading out! Stop staring," JJ blushed once again, "and finish getting ready."

"Why? I'm having fun with the view in front of me here..." she grinned.

JJ was flustered at this stage, as Emily had come up to her and began tracing her fingers down her back to her hips.

"I want to go dancing," JJ squealed.

"Mmm, we could dance right here?"

JJ found herself being grabbed at twirled around before being pulled in snug to Emily's front. She was certainly making it difficult.

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes, before pushing Emily away. "Go get ready!"

Emily pouted, as she wandered into the bathroom to finish off her hair.

***


	24. Chapter 24

**﻿A/N**: Next Chapter will be M, I think. If you want that, let me know, otherwise I'll move on to something less HOT! Review to let me know...

A quicker update this time for this and I sense this is almost near the end. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Really appreciate them, and now, enjoy!

***

Emily had chosen a very expensive country-side restaurant for their meal. JJ looked at the menu and noticed the prices, but decided not to mention anything whilst the waiter was at their table.

"What would you like, JJ? It's my treat."

She decided on a Moroccan dish, whilst Emily went for the lobster.

As the waiter finished at their table, JJ whispered to Emily, "You know this place is very expensive?"

"It's ok, Jennifer. You do realise who my family are and that whilst we aren't exactly loaded, I can splurge on most occasions."

JJ frowned, "I guess I've never really thought about you or your background in that way."

Emily smiled, "Let's just say that I could support a family without the need for anyone to work, or our extended family ever to work. So I'm going to splurge and spoil you tonight, and, possibly more than just tonight."

JJ sighed.

_She wasn't used to money, nor extravagant restaurants or items. Was she going to be able to handle this?_

"Jen, I know that you might not be comfortable with it. I'm still the same person as I was before this; I just have a little money on the side."

"A little money?"

Emily breathed in deep, "Ok, possibly a lot of money. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I know you don't love me for my money and I don't use it often. However, if I am going to use it, I'd like to use it on the person I do love." Emily looked down, afraid. She wasn't afraid of the fact that she'd told JJ about the money. She knew that JJ would be able to get over that.

_Could it be too soon to say I love her? _

Noticing how uncomfortable and unsure the brunette now after letting out the l-word, JJ stood and leant over the table. She placed a finger under Emily's chin and pushed it upwards.

"Emily...." Looking deep into her eyes now, she kissed the brunette softly.

"I love you too."

Emily opened her eyes to see tears flowing from JJ's. She reached up and wiped the tears, kissing her a little more deeply, before coming aware of where they were.

"So, are we fine with tonight?"

"Totally."

***

"There will be no alleyways tonight, Agent Jareau," Emily voiced as they exited the restaurant hand-in-hand. The meals were delicious and they both decided to walk it off, before heading out for some dancing.

JJ pouted, "Aww, I was looking forward to a dark and dingy alleyway. Plus all the grazes on my backside. Who can forget that?"

"Who can forget the street cop either?"

JJ chuckled. "I thought she might like to have joined us for a second there."

"Mmm...I think you were right, but no one gets my Jennifer, but me," Emily brought JJ's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

"Wow! A little bit on the possessive side, are we? Geez, I might need to reconsider my options here!"

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. "So you ready for some dancing? I know a little jazz place up the top, or, we could just hit the clubs for some poppy/techno music if it's more your thing."

JJ nodded excitedly and jiggled her hips, "let's go to the clubs, I'm up for some sexy dancing."

"I think, so am I now," appreciating the dance JJ was putting on for her.

***

"Wanna drink, JJ?"

"I would love one, Em!"

Emily headed to the bar and ordered two slippery nipples. Smirking to herself, she wandered back to JJ, noticing a very antsy blonde sitting at their table. She grabbed JJ's hand and was practically pulled to the dance floor.

Shocked at the force, Emily exclaimed, "You sure want to dance!"

JJ began moving quite easily to the sound of the music, "Of course! Why wouldn't I? Especially when I am dancing with the sexiest person in here. I want to be able let everyone know that I'm here with you!"

With that comment, JJ brought her body snug with Emily's, mimicking her every move, before kissing her softly. The whole floor was staring at the two girl's public display.

Emily was quite aware of the eyes on the two of them, but her attention was quickly brought away as JJ brought her hands to Emily's ass cheeks pulling her body closer to the blonde's. Emily moaned as she felt JJ grind into her.

"You like that, do you?" JJ whispered into the brunette's ear before kissing her neck softly.

Emily was speechless as the torture continued. She brought her hands up to JJ's back slowly rubbing it.

Before long, the two girls were joined by a group of guys. "Can we buy you two a drink, girls?"

JJ did not take her eyes off Emily as she answered the men, "No thanks, guys. I think we're just about to head back to our hotel...yes?"

Emily felt a push from behind, directing her towards the blonde's hip causing friction.

JJ smirked as a flustered Emily could not utter the words that were going through her head.

"Hun?"

"Mmmm...?" Three eyes were focussed on her awaiting a response, causing her to blush even more.

JJ nodded towards the door, suggestively.

"Ahem! Yeah," a red faced brunette finally responded.

"Need some company?" The guys smiled at the two women, winking at each other.

"Sorry guys, I think I've got it in hand," she cheekily grabbed Emily's hand, whilst finishing off the remainder of her drink and pulled her out the door.

"Jay, you are trouble, aren't you?" She could see the gleam in JJ's blue eyes.

"You love it!" She beamed at Emily.

"So....why don't we find an alleyway?"

"I told you..."

"I'm joking Emily!"

She whistled, hailing the cab that had just gone past. Entering it, she gave instructions to get to their hotel room, asking the driver to get there as fast as legally possible, before bringing her lips to Emily's giving her a preview for what was about to come.

***


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note:**

This could be complete. I thought I could end this here, but I realise I need to have the meeting with Ambassador Prentiss. What do you guys think? End it, or...? It's up to you.

It's short and sweet this one, with some sex involved. So be warned or enjoy! ;) As always, please review. This one will be marked "Complete" if there are no responses.

***

The taxi ride to their hotel room was eventful as JJ decided to tease the brunette. The driver sat in the front, unaware of where and what JJ's hand was doing to Emily. Emily was feeling mixture of emotions - embarrassed, turned on and totally unsettled, because of the blonde.

Both girls made eye contact and JJ smirked. Emily tried to pass off an annoyed look, before closing her eyes when JJ poked and prodded just in the right spot. JJ could sense the poor woman was struggling to hold back a moan.

Tipping the driver, they entwined hands making their way to their hotel room.

It was Emily's turn to tease now. As soon as they entered their room she attacked the blonde, taking hold of her neck and indulging in a deep, lasting kiss. Withdrawing, both girls gasped to fill their depleted lungs, staring into each other's eyes.

Emily could see a glint in JJ's deep blue eyes and once her breathing evened, JJ once more, took hold of their night, bringing her lips to Emily's neck and worshipping it with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Sensing Emily was losing the function of her legs, JJ guided the two of them to the edge of the hotel bed, slowly dropping them down, never breaking her lips away from the brunette's neck.

Emily was so turned on from the attention, but was in turmoil from wanting and needing,_ so much more_. She husked very deeply, "Jen..."

Enjoying her exploration, JJ lowered her ministrations to raise one eye to the brunette's face, allowing eye contact.

"I... I .... you...."_ ._

Emily could not formulate the words to tell JJ what she wanted, _what she needed_.

The blonde smirked, not stopping, but knowing she was also aching for more, _very soon_.

She slowly began delving her tongue further down, continuing her worship of the body below her.

She could begin to feel the heat radiating from Emily. _From her skin and from below_. JJ pressed her knee into the one spot that desired attention, causing Emily to let out an uncontrollable sound between a grunt and a moan from her lips.

Emily was in agony.

JJ could not deny her any longer and as she lowered her attention, Emily held her breath before letting out a sigh of relief.

JJ gasped at the sight in front of her, "You are so wet."

Emily could all but nod.

JJ dipped her head down, inhaling the beautiful scent that was Emily and inserted two fingers, which Emily showed her appreciation by lifting her hips up to meet and deepen their insertion.

Emily shook from the pleasure and the blonde knew she would not be able to keep a hold long.

She brought her head down to Emily's nub and lightly grabbed it with her teeth, before blowing on it, causing another convulsion from the brunette.

JJ inserted a third finger and could feel Emily's walls clench around them. JJ glanced up seeing Emily holding onto dear life to the covers with her eyes closed and moaning loudly.

The brunette's outward display turned JJ on more and encouraged her as she began sucking clitoris. The brunette began bucking in response, climaxing.

Emily was unable to move or speak. She saw stars and once they cleared met eyes, deep blue as an ocean, staring back at her.

JJ moved upwards claiming Emily's lips once more, before releasing she let her teeth grab at Emily's bottom lip, causing her to stir once more.

"I'm guessing you are well and truly taken care of?"

Emily could still not speak but gave a small nod, before releasing one single tear. Not of sadness, but pure happiness.

She was with the woman she loved. _Her soul mate_. That was all that mattered now. The team, her mother, would have to get used to the idea of her and Jennifer.

JJ brushed the hair off of Emily's face and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

Emily snuggled into JJ, breathing "...love you..." as her eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion.

JJ smiled and thought of what the future would bring, together.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **

This one is dedicated to all those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it, you all know who you are and I hope you enjoy the second last chapter to this (well I hope) amazing road trip for Em & JJ. :D

***

JJ stopped the car out the front of Emily's apartment building. The trip was well and truly over, and although both girls had grown so much for the experience, Emily was quite happy to be at home finally.

Emily broke the silence as the two girls stared out of the car, "Are you coming in?"

"I thought I might head home and get some stuff sorted..."

Emily dropped her head and meekly responded, "Oh..."

Seeing the response, JJ smiled and placed her hand on Emily's. "I'm coming back, Emily." Emily looked up and saw the positive response from the blonde, returning the smile directed at her. "I just need to check out a few things at home and grab a few things. I meant what I said on the trip," JJ rubbed her thumb over Emily's hand, "I think you have something you have to do too."

Emily looked and JJ curiously. _What had she forgotten?_

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that you need to call your mother?" JJ saw Emily's body squirm to the word, 'mother.'

"It's better to get it out of the way and I'm sure it won't be too bad."

Emily snorted at the comment, "You seriously don't know my mother!"

"Well, you have me back at your home to help you through it afterwards."

Emily looked into blue eyes and smiled. "That would make anything alright."

One short kiss later and Emily was outside the SUV, watching JJ pull away.

***

"Hi Erin, is my mother around?"

She held the line and plonked herself into her lounge suite, facing the city views in front of her.

"Emily, I'm glad you called as soon as you were in. Can you come around to see me around ten tomorrow please? We have something important to discuss."

"I've only..."

"Thanks Emily, I'll see you then."

Before Emily could argue, her mother had hung up the phone. She sighed and pressed at her temples, knowing full well that the discussion tomorrow would be about her "relations" with a certain blonde that coincidentally worked for the FBI also. She gazed out at the amazing lights now visible from her window and tried not to concern her too much about it.

_Knock knock. _

Emily smiled as got off the couch to greet her lover.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a deep, explorative kiss.

"I missed you," Emily husked.

"I missed you too," JJ looked around the apartment, "Wow, this place is amazing, Emily!" She wandered to the now-lit nightscape view of the city. "What a beautiful view," she withdrew her gaze from outside the window and took in Emily once more, "inside and out."

"I much prefer my view now," Emily smiled and placed a kiss on the lips facing her. "I spoke to my mother...I have a meeting with her tomorrow morning. I didn't have a chance to even get out of it."

"Sounds like she knows something is up," JJ brought her hands around Emily and pulled her body snug with hers.

"Mmm, I'm afraid so."

"It will be fine, Em. We'll get through this," she claimed Emily's lips once more softly, withdrawing for only a second, before delving into Emily's now parted lips. Pulling back for air, JJ asked, "Are you going to show me around?"

"Of course, mi casa, su casa."

JJ smiled at the ease of which the foreign language rolled off the brunette's tongue, as she was led away to view the apartment.

***

The warm breath on her neck and firm grasp of JJ's arms claiming her body caused a smile from the brunette. She looked over at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table and sighed at the time; 9:16 AM. Her meeting with her mother was under an hour away, and she still had not really thought about what she was going to say, if her mother asked about the JJ.

"Good morning," JJ breathed into Emily's neck causing her to jerk from the tickling sensation. "Ah, have I found a ticklish spot?" JJ licked and sucked the same spot, causing Emily to giggle and try to jerk away from the invasion.

"Mmmm," she accepted the kiss Emily gave to break JJ's efforts, "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Oh no, you don't! They'll be no sex for you, if you go near that spot again!"

JJ pouted, and then smiled. "How are you going to resist my charms?" She traced a finger over Emily's clavicle, causing her to gasp.

"I have other ways to entertain myself," Emily grinned at JJ.

"Oh really?" Once more she brushed her finger across Emily, this time trailing it down the side of her breast.

"Mmmmmm, yes," she leaned forward to kiss JJ, but was disappointed as the blonde withdrew, causing her to whimper.

"Maybe you should use those methods now," JJ attempted to get off the bed, but was pulled harshly back down into Emily's body.

It didn't take long for JJ to forget the teasing and enjoy in their make-out session.

Suddenly realising the time, Emily withdrew her lips from JJ and glanced at the clock. 9:43 AM.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be soooo late," she pulled herself off the bed and grabbed at some clothes.

"Wha-?" The blonde turned around and sat up confused.

"My meeting with mother. It's at 10. I'm never going to make it. She is going to kill me." Emily raced out the door, before popping her head back in the bedroom door. "You'll be here when I get back?"

JJ nodded and yelled out good luck, as she heard the door slam to the front door.

***

"She's in her office. She's waiting for you Ms. Prentiss."

"Thanks Erin. How pissed is she? "

"On a scale of one to ten, I'm imagining she's an eleven."

Emily sucked in air for a deep breath and brushed out her clothes, before entering her mother's office.

"I'm glad you could finally join me, Emily."

"I'm sorry, mother. I got caught in some traffic on the way over here..."

The Ambassador interrupted her, "Just sit down Emily."

The tone in her voice did nothing to ease Emily's nerves. She knew. She knew exactly what had been going on Jennifer's and her road trip. She knew exactly what they were doing the day that she had called. Emily swallowed deeply, trying to clear the large lump in her throat.

"I guess you know why you are here, or do you need me to make it clear for you?"

The Ambassador maintained eye contact as Emily's cheeks continued to colour red.

"I'm assuming by your reaction, you do know why you are here," she raised the tea cup in her hand to her mouth, allowing her enough time to make the silence more unbearable than Emily could have imagined possible.

Emily could only nod.

"The liaison...? The blonde haired woman from your work...?"

Emily sighed, trying to not hide her face in embarrassment. Why does her compartmentalisation fail her now when she most needed it?

"I thought we were out of this phase, Emily?"

"What phase is that, mother? My lesbian phase?"

The Ambassador choked mildly on her drink, attempting to recover her composure.

Emily smiled at her openness and her mother's reaction.

"Emily, I've always known you were a lesbian, my dear."

It was Emily's turn to lose her composure, she was stunned. _How come she was here then? Why confront her now?_

"That's old news, and I've given up trying to find a suitable male partner for you. Although, if you do need one, I'm sure I can call up a few associates if the liaison doesn't work out."

She raised an eyebrow, curious at her why her mother had asked for her to get there as a matter of urgency, "Umm, then why am I here?"

"Your little rendezvous..."

Emily gasped and blushed.

"Yes, the one in Lincoln."

Emily was at a loss for words. _How could she know about that?_

"Word has got around about a couple of FBI agents in an alleyway...."

"Oh my God," were the only words that Emily could get out, as she blushed deep red.

"My good friend, Police Chief Commissioner Robinovich let me in on the rumours going around the police departments at the moment. Apparently, it's just started doing the rounds at the FBI."

Emily did not think she could blush any further when her mother locked eyes with her. Her mind was going a million miles an hour at the thought that it would not take long for the BAU to know, and Strauss. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Oh, yes, Emily," her mother sipped at her cup once more, not showing much emotion at all - the same Prentiss family-trait.

"I've tried to keep it down as much as I can. I suggest you have a talk to your friend and work out a way to handle it, before you get approached. I've talked to some of my people. I know how much you like your job, I'll see what I can do from my end," the Ambassador sighed. "I've had some time to get used to this Emily, so..." Emily's mother looked at her and she could tell that her mother's face had softened. "I want to make sure everything works out okay for you...I want you to be happy..."

Emily was at a loss for words. How could her mother, the robotic, emotionless individual, be now so open and for once, care about her daughter's feelings? She'd never done that before.

The Ambassador breathed deep, "I've realised my methods of trying to get you to do what I want, don't work anymore. Your health and safety was my only concern. Which is why, I'll help you as much as you can. Next time though, can you keep it indoors and in the privacy of your own bedroom? I don't want to hear about your sexual escapades or see them ever again."

Emily blushed at the comment and placed her face down. "It was never my intention to get caught ever, or, for you to be the one to catch me. You do know how embarrassing it was for me too?"

"It certainly doesn't make my day, catching my daughter in bed with another woman. Well, really even if it was a man..."

"Okay, mother, can we talk about something else? I don't really want to chat about this anymore...."

"Just one question, what is it with blondes, anyway...?"


End file.
